


Her Favourite Game

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Helen liked to play games and she was very good at it.





	Her Favourite Game

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett. Written for the primeval100 challenge 610: The Favourite. Previously posted on livejournal.

Helen was good at playing games, she always had been.

Fortunately Nick had never noticed and neither had Stephen or any of the other pawns she had pushed around to get what she wanted.

The anomalies had raised the stakes and added new pieces to the game, offering countless possibilities. She had travelled and seen many wonders and horrors, but she had always come back because from all the pieces on the board, Nick was still her favourite.

“Why come back at all?” Nick had once asked her in despair.

She had simply smiled at him and walked away again.


End file.
